robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Aestivalis
'''Aestivalis '''are a series of humanoid combat mecha that feature in the anime series Martian Successor Nadesico. Designed and built by Nergal Heavy Industries, Aestivalis frames are highly advanced machines and capable of operating in a variety of fields. The basic unit is fully equipped with a multitude of gadgets including rocket forearms connected with high-tension cables, high-speed treads on the rear of their feet, and hand-to-hand combat weapons. Aestivalis are exceedingly light-weight and maneuverable, due in large part to battle frames lacking an onboard engine. Aestivalis use slave generators which siphon power directly from whatever ship or base they're deployed from. While drastically cutting down on weight and augmenting agility, Aestivalis frames must remain inside a certain distance from their base or ship. If passed beyond the energy transfer point, the power supply is cut off and the machines become inactive. Their feather weight and speed are also due to their composition of hardened ceramics and ultra-hard resins. No metal is found anywhere in their chief frame. Aestivalis typically use propulsion systems based on a two main engine model with multiple apogee motors. Depending on the specific unit, additional thrusters may be added. All Aestivalis are modular, capable of being stripped down and outfitted with mission-specific gear. They are incredibly tough and versatile machines. Aestivalis Frames There are a variety of different Aestivalis frames equipped with different tools and weaponry for different situations and environments. The details above describe the basic land combat frame, but other frames allow for aerial combat or space travel, etc. Zero-G Frame A variant of the standard Aestivalis frame designed to operate in the void of space. It has an increased thruster array, farther energy transfer range than the standard unit, and a battery which can power the frame if the energy transfer link with the mothership is severed. The battery's maximum charge is 10 minutes; however, it can be rapidly depleted with heavy thruster and shield use. To conserve power, the Zero-G frame has a sleep mode which takes effect during downtime. Air Combat Frame An Aestivalis frame built specifically for long-term atmospheric flight and high dexterity. It is equipped with a powerful array of thrusters and large wing-like surfaces. The wings are not used to attain flight, but provide increased aerial maneuverability. Heavy Artillery Frame The heavy weapons variant of the Aestivalis is the largest of the Aesti frames. It is thickly armored and equipped with a massive arsenal of howitzers, rockets, and mortars, but because of this extra weight, it is extremely slow and incapable of flight. Lunar Surface Frame This frame is essentially a mecha for a mecha; a standard Aestivalis will have the Lunar frame outfitted over it. IFS reaction time is slowed due to the extra weight, but on the plus side, the Lunar frame is equipped with its own phase-transition engine, allowing it to last longer in the field without a power feed and granting it extra firepower in the form of a gravity rail gun. In addition to the rail gun, this model also carries anti-ship missiles. It can easily match a Jovian Gekigan-class mech or even take out a warship. List of Aestivalis pilots *Akito Tenkawa *Ryoko Subaru *Hikaru Amano *Izumi Maki *Nagare Akatsuki *Gai Daigoji Category:Fictional Robots Category:War Machines Category:Mecha Category:Animated Robots Category:Martian Successor Nadesico